This invention relates generally to dispensing valves for use in regulated dispensing of liquids, particularly such as dispensing of flavor syrups and the like used in soft drink dispenser stations for mixing and dispensing soft drink beverages. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved yet compact and simplified valve assembly adapted for installation directly into the neck of a bottle containing a flavor syrup or the like, wherein the valve assembly is designed for relatively simple yet accurately controlled operation to dispense discrete increments of the syrup.
Soft drink dispenser stations and/or vending machines and the like are generally known in the art for use in dispensing soft drink beverages in individual servings, typically on the order of about 6 to 10 ounces per serving. Such dispenser stations commonly include a water reservoir adapted to receive and store a supply of fresh water typically in chilled and carbonated form, together with one or more separate bottles containing flavor syrup. When a beverage serving is desired, the dispenser station regulates the flow of proportioned quantities of the chilled water and the selected flavor syrup for mixture and dispensing into a drinking cup, glass, etc. Since the flavor syrup is normally provided in concentrated form, a relatively small volumetric proportion of the flavor syrup is delivered for each serving, in comparison with a significantly larger volumetric quantity of the chilled water. Accordingly, accurate delivery of closely regulated or metered volumes of the flavor syrup is extremely important to ensure dispensing of a consistent and high quality beverage product to the consumer. Relatively minor variations in the dispensed syrup quantity can result in significant and undesirable fluctuations in the taste of the final beverage.
In the past, soft drink flavor syrups have been provided in containers of various sizes and shapes adapted for association with valve apparatus through which the flavor syrup is dispensed. In one common form, relatively sturdy syrup containers such as metal canisters or the like have been connected to a positive pressure gas for delivering the syrup under relatively constant high pressure conditions through appropriate metering valves. However, such syrup containers are relatively costly and are not adapted for economic disposal when empty. Moreover, the associated pressurizing gas and related flow conduits and valve mechanisms are relatively complex in construction to result in a relatively costly dispenser station.
More recently, disposable syrup containers in the form of lightweight plastic bottles have been proposed for gravity feed dispensing of flavor syrup. Such gravity feed bottles are normally installed in an inverted position with the bottle neck seated in a support socket having regulatory valve apparatus integrated therein. In some designs, the interior of the inverted syrup bottle is vented to atmosphere, such that gravity dispensing of syrup may occur under constant and/or relatively low pressure head conditions. In most designs of this general type, however, the valve apparatus has continued to require a variety of moving parts in combination with relatively complex operating structures, resulting again in a relatively costly dispenser station construction. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,292 and 4,523,697. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,830 which discloses a similar, relatively complex valve apparatus adapted for rotary activation.
Still further alternative dispenser station proposals have incorporated relatively simple valve and vent components mounted directly within the neck of a flavor syrup bottle and adapted for electromagnetic actuation by means of a solenoid coil integrated into the bottle support socket on the dispenser station. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,482. While such electromagnet actuated valve structures beneficially provide a simple and relatively cost efficient construction, such valve components may occasionally stick or exhibit sluggish operation as a result of contact with the relatively sticky and somewhat viscous flavor syrup.
The present invention provides further improvements in a dispenser valve assembly designed particularly for use with gravity feed syrup bottles and the like, wherein the valve assembly is adapted for mounting directly into the bottle neck of a flavor syrup bottle, and further wherein the valve assembly includes a relatively simple construction with a minimum number of movable valve components designed for accurate and reliable operation. Moreover, the improved valve assembly provided by the present invention may be economically disposed with the syrup bottle when the syrup supply therein is exhausted.